ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
List of character interactions on Samurai Jack: Epic Battles
Samurai Jack Vs Samurai Jack *"What sorcery is this?" **"A Doppelgänger." **"One of us exists." *"Who are you?" **"I am from the future." **"It seems I did not kill Aku." *"Your father was a great man." **"The same father who trapped Aku." **"He is also mine, coward!" *"Interesting." **"I am Aku, samurai." **"You will be no more." Vs Aku *"Aku!" **"Samurai Jack." **"Let's end this". *"Finally!" **"Prepare to die, Samurai." **"We shall see." Vs Demongo *"You!" **"Your essence is mine." **"I will free all of them." * ** ** * ** ** * ** ** Vs Scotsman *"Scotsman!" **"Prepare for a duel, sweat-face!" **"I will not fight." *"My friend?" **"You don't have the haggis." **"I see you don't trust me." *"Why are you fighting me?" **" **" Vs Guardian * ** ** Vs Hinari Vs Queen Krystle *"Who are you?" **"I am Krystle, fucker." **"Such words will not be tolerated." *"You have a Thread of Time?" **"Thread on it, bitch!" **"I need that for my quest." *"I see you are old." **"Age before beauty, caveman." **"I will reveal your true age." *"Why are you here? **"To battle fucking hard-ons." **" Aku Vs Samurai Jack *"Hello, Samurai." **"I must return to the past, Aku!" **"Then you will die in the future." * ** ** * ** ** * ** ** Vs Aku *"Nobody can replicate me!" **"I do shape shift, do I?" **"You have no purpose." *"My weaker self." **"I have come to see my legacy." **"Then you will die with it." *" ** ** *" ** ** Vs Demongo *"Let's train your skills, Demongo." **"Of course, my master." **"Let us start." * ** ** Vs Scotsman *"You are on my wanted list." ** **" Vs Guardian *"The Guardian." **"I will protect myself from you." **"No one can hurt the great Aku." Vs X9 * ** ** * ** ** * ** ** Vs Ikra *"You were a part of me." **"I diverged from you, Aku." **"Then, you will assimilate." Vs Hinari *"You have failed me, Hinari." **"Let us train, Aku." **"Then, kill the Samurai." Demongo Vs Samurai Jack Scotsman *"Forget it, haggis brain!" (Jack) *"I will defeat you with my bagpipes!" (Aku) *"You must work for the Celtic Demons." (Demongo) *"What's going on here?" (Scotsman) *"We must have split in half!" (Scotsman) *"Why are you here, blue-head?" (Guardian) *"You are a puny guy!" (X9) *"Should we fight, leprechaun?" (Ikra) Guardian *"You will not pass me, Jack." (Jack) *"You must be Aku." (Aku) *"My soul is impenetrable as myself." (Demongo) *"Your sword cannot harm me." (Scotsman) *" (Guardian) *" (Guardian) *"You must be the survivor." (X9) * (Irka) * (Hinari) * (Ultra-Robot) *"My, my. What a trash talker." (Pig Sheriff) * (Spartok) * (Brotok) * (Minion of Set) * (Lava Monster) *"Your ice cannot freeze me, Krystle." (Queen Krystle) X9 *"Where's Lulu?!" (Jack) *"You took my dog, Aku." (Aku) *"You're wrong. I have a heart for my dog." (Demongo) *"I'm here to find my dog." (Scotsman) *" Ikra *" *"I will kill you, Aku." (Aku) *"I AM Aku!" (Demongo) Hinari *"I will destroy you, human!" (Jack) *"I'm deeply sorry, Aku." (Aku) *"Nobody can steal souls." (Demongo) Ultra-Robot *"We have come to destroy you." (Jack) *"Now to test our skills." (Aku) *"Do not prolong the inevitable." (Demongo) *"You must be the ally of the samurai." (Scotsman) *"We have more powerful weapons." (Guardian) *" Pig Sheriff *"Brrrrb babble bling bang bang!" Spartok Brotok Minion of Set Lava Monster Queen Krystle Vs Samurai Jack *"Who the fuck are you, shithead?" **"They call me Jack." **"Shut the hell up and fight!" Vs Aku *"You must be the fucking demon." **"And you are the false idol." **"I am sick of your crap." * ** ** Vs Demongo *"Hmmm, interesting." **"I will steal your soul, Krystle." **"You can suck my icicle instead of stealing my soul!" *"I'll freeze your scottish asshole!" Vs Guardian *"Why are you here?" **"I am here to defend this place." **"Nobody cares, blue-balls." *" * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Soule the Seer Vs Samurai Jack *"Let us begin training, samurai." **"It would be an honor, Soule." ** *"By the Gods!" Gordo the Gruesome *"Prepare for suffering, Two-Sandals!" (Jack) *"I will tear you into shreds!" (Aku) Aqualizer Sumoto *"Heheheheh!" Torto Miotis The Claw Raptor Mr. Roboto Ganeesh *"A wise man knows everything. A shrewd one, everybody." (Jack) *" (Aku) *"If you hold onto your anger, your anger will hold on to you." Mantoid Samurai Lord Vs Samurai Jack *"My son." *"AKU!" (Aku) * (Demongo) Vs Scotsman *"You must be my son's friend." **"Don't know you, sissy." **"Then, we shall fight." * ** ** * ** ** * ** ** Princess Mira Dis and Dat Dreezun Da Samurai Josephine DJ Salvatore Gloer Sect Dust Zombie Mad Jack *"You will give in to hate!" (Jack) *"My creator." (Aku) *"Let out your anger, necromancer!" (Demongo) *"Drive your rage!" (Scotsman) *"Protecting yourself will cost you." (Guardian) *"The death of your canine will drive you to rage!" (X9) Jo Junga I and Am Pyra Terra Aera Aquaria Tam Sung Chu Roborto Cy-Demon Aku Demon Greener Arachna Ninja Imakandi Celtic Demon Ice Orc Odin Ra Vishnu Cronus Jack-Aku The Gentleman Slave Driver Boris the Russian Scotsman's Wife Scorpion Kabal Sub-Zero Rain Shao Kahn Blade Vs Samurai Jack * ** ** * ** ** * ** ** Dracula Neo Vs Samurai Jack *"Who are you?" **"They call me Jack." **" *"An interesting foe." ** ** *"I see you're not an Agent." ** ** *" ** ** *" ** ** Vs Aku * ** ** * ** ** * ** ** * ** ** Morpheus Trinity Smith Predator Category:Samurai Jack Category:NetherRealm Studios